Leviathan
by Wynter Spite
Summary: We are lies, nightmare, loss, creature, Death. We are the darkness spilling into your veins, mixing red with black.


_hunger_

_hunger_

_hunger_

_hunger_

_hunger_

_Hunger_

_yes. _

_Bloodlust the likes of which you have never seen_

_Murder._

_Kill and_

_kill_

_and kill_

_then kill a little more._

_You will never hold us, we are_

_So much better._

_You will never contain us, we have_

_Power. Such power, you are_

_. . . insignificant._

_Fear us._

_Run from us._

_Lose yourself, for we are_

_Massacre_

_Terror_

Monsters

_Kings._

_We are lies_

_nightmare_

_loss_

_creature_

_Death._

_we are the darkness spilling into your veins, mixing red with black _

_is it painful?_

_are we painful?_

_good._

_We've no love of you_

_rather, we delight in our dislike of your pretty, pure soul_

_We're within you now, we hear your every thought_

_You're trapped with us_

_You should have left us in our sentence,_

_Hunting and taking and tormenting, tasting the flavor of blood in our mouths_

_there's a reason why the other monsters fear us_

_There's nowhere you can hide, because we're already there._

_No escape _

_no refuge_

_no relief_

_There is no hope._

_We'll swallow you whole_

_break you down_

_chew you up_

_spit you out_

_Your flesh will catch on our teeth_

_crimson staining our lips_

_no one will hear your voice_

_you don't matter_

_You are no one._

_No one, do you see? _

_But we_

_We hurt_

_so pleasantly. Can you feel it?_

_Do you feel our agony?_

_We exult in it, our suffering_

_and so you hold in your own_

_all the while_

_We writhe_

_We burn_

_inside of you._

_We sear your lungs, scald your eyes_

_char your flesh_

_Blister your tongue until your words are_

_Ripped away, and_

_torn apart, and_

_frayed at the edges, and_

_absolutely . . ._

_. . . irreversibly . . ._

_(You are)_

_. . ._ meaningless.

_In the face of us_

_Your bitterness_

_adversity_

_Your mistakes_

_misunderstandings_

_Oh, how human one little angel can be_

_We know_

_You'll taste so fucking sweet_

_upon our black tongues._

_Andyouare_

_Nothing._

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_Nothing_

_You are nothing._

_and you know it._

_We will not be chained down_

_We will not be restrained_

_You will not hold us back_

_You will not hold us in_

_We will never rot, nor die_

_we will know decay, but never ours_

_you are nothing_

_We are everything_

_how hopeless you are_

_wrecked and ruined_

_We are all that you are not._

_Strong _

_and_

_malignant_

_and_

_acidic_

_your desperation is such a lovely thing to see._

_You're breaking, oh so beautifully we watch you crumble, your control is dust, your sanity is not well. We are not right, we are too right for you to take, and so you are wrong._

_Oh, are you wrong_

_and wrong_

_and wrong_

_but we were right_

_you taste so very bitterly, madly sweet_

_You taste like blood_

_You taste like ash_

_You taste like shame_

_You taste like fire_

_You taste like us._

_insanity is such a fine flavor_

_you will agree, won't you?_

_No you won't_

_Because it's yours_

_Try it_

_Try it_

_Go on_

_bright angel_

_Go on_

_Bring forth the rage._

_You can scream_

_you can shout_

_you can curse_

_you can cry out_

_No one will hear you_

_in reality, you make no sound._

_So_

_Silence is golden, cherish the quiet_

_creatures such as us don't sleep_

_You'll never be alone_

_Aren't you glad?_

_we're with you_

_aren't you glad?_

_Such a vivid soul _

_it's caught on our razor teeth_

_We'll tear it apart and let it dissolve_

_The taste of Heaven and corruption_

_it's tainted as if we've already fed, you shouldn't miss it too much_

_it's worthless._

_And_

_We feed upon your sense of honor_

_your betrayal_

_We feed upon the wall you tore down and the siblings you've slaughtered_

_We feed upon your anger, your missteps_

_Your lack of understanding,_

_Your angelic inhumanity_

_We hunger for the light running through your veins_

_even as we bleed black from ours_

_We feed from your shadowed Grace, _

_Parasites searching for twisted sustenance_

_We crawl around your feeble mind_

_You are not nearly as courageous as you want to be._

_Here you are_

_here you are_

_come here_

_Coward._

_So that you can_

_Break the seal_

_Break the dam_

_Break the vessel_

_Break the heart_

_Break the mind_

_Break apart_

_just break and break and break and break and break and break and break and break and break and break and break and break and break and break and break and break_

_we'll break you_

_and break with you_

_breathe with us_

_break in us_

_never alone_

_aren't you glad?_

_We're so glad_

_So _

_very_

_Hungry._

_Poor little angel_

_Poor little man_

_Poor little human-shaped, human-loving thing_

_Poor little wretch._

_You've messed up again._

_Oh_

_oh_

_oh_

_oh_

_oh_

_oh_

_oh_

_oh_

yes_._

_You will learn._

_You are learning._

_We are dominance, we are supremacy_

_bigger than life_

_bigger than your malevolent brothers_

_bigger than your traitorous father_

_bigger and bigger and bigger_

_All the time._

_You are little more than a little creature in a little world, driven mad by the power our vast bodies hold._

_Black branches crawl over your skin, branding you in our name_

_you wish for home_

_you have none, fool_

_You want out, too late now_

_Too late now._

_We will overcome you, for we are fear and you are shame_

_We will overthrow you_

_overpower you_

_overrule you_

_overtake you_

_you will never keep us out_

_but we'll take such pleasure in watching you try._

_But_

_Oh,_

_but_

_You still don't see. You are damned more than any demon_

_cursed to never succeed in your small, righteous endeavors._

_We know you_

_inside _

_and _

_out_

_We know you_

_vicious brother_

_disloyal soldier_

_run away_

_run away_

_our crown is tarnished, but so are you._

_Go on._

_Hold us tight_

_Keep us in_

_Pray for your life_

_Confess your sins_

_You fucking angel._

_You are_

_ruined_

_disgraced_

_dishonored_

_tricked_

_raging_

_greedy_

_needful_

_wanting_

_prideful_

_liar_

_How grand are you now?_

_You've no use_

_No purpose_

_How sad, and yet here you are,_

_fracturing once more._

_Be brave, little angel_

_Be good_

_Shut us in_

_Don't let us loose_

_If you allow us liberation, we'll destroy you_

_we'll kill_

_we'll take_

_we'll laugh_

_we'll devour_

_So don't let us out._

_Because we're crawling from your chains_

_breaking the locks_

_where are the keys?_

_glass everywhere_

_Blood and light_

_you're everywhere_

_And_

_it's_

_too _

_late._

_We've torn your wings_

_How far are you going to fall?_

_how helpful you were, but we don't need you now_

_We're free._

Fucking angel.


End file.
